Daisuki Da Yo!
by ayaminoharu
Summary: Kaede said yes to an invitation of Kaoru, which led to Setsu's disgust. Why is he avoiding her now? Is he really mad or is this the feeling they call Jealousy? As he came to realize what it was, he can't find himself to say something to Kaede...


**Chapter One:** Kaoru's Invitation

"Kaede, I think we should go there! Don't you want free rides and food? You know that the Matsutakes own that theme park!" Mirumo explained as he tries to make Kaede think about Kaoru's invite.

"Well, for one thing, Setsu's not there…" Kaede answered. "It's not that I don't want to be with Kaoru, but… wouldn't it be better if he were there?"

"Have you ever thought of giving him up? Can't you see that Kaoru likes you a lot? Why are you just ignoring his feelings?"

Kaede suddenly shuddered. She seems to understand what Mirumo was talking about, for she herself has liked someone who doesn't seem to like her back. She was a lot like Setsu to Kaoru, if she were to base it with herself.

_It might be too hard for Kaoru too. I wonder why I had been so selfish all this time…_

"Hey, Kaede?" Mirumo looked at her too down-to-earth appearance. "Earth calling Minami Kaede!"

"Oh, right! Alright Mirumo, tell Kaoru and Murumo that we're going with them." She smiled at him, "So there. We'll be having so much fun, right?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Mirumo flipped his cell phone and called his younger brother at once.

"Murumo? It's your bro, yeah. She's decided! Oooh really? That's soooo cool! Awesome! I can't wait! See ya then! 8:00? Here? Yes, we'll be ready by then. Alright. Bye!"

--------------------------------

"Wow!"

"It's all set. Finally, Kaede has accepted your kind invitation. Now we can do something to make her feel really happy. You can show her your love this time!"

Kaoru's eyes turned hearts. "I can't wait to see Kaede! I'm so glad I think I can't sleep tonight!"

"By the way Kaoru, what are you planning to do anyway?"

"Just wait and see…" Kaoru said mysteriously…

--------------------------------

Azumi stood by the bushes. She's been there for almost an hour. She invited Setsu to come with her to a library, but he declined. He told her that he had already made plans for tomorrow. Azumi asked what he's up to, and he just smiled telling her he has a date with someone special.

I need to see who that girl is! With Yashichi's magic spells, I'm sure I'd make Setsu change his mind! Hahahahaha!!!

She plans to stalk Setsu. "Hey Yashichi. Listen very well to what I'm gonna tell you." Azumi tried her best to make her voice lower. "We'll just have to make sure that we'd follow every move of Setsu. Understood?"

"Yeah. I'm ready when you are!" Yashichi said. "By the way, does Kaede know about Setsu's plan too?"

Azumi stopped for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Well, it's too bad Mirumo won't be there to fight with… I guess this will be a boring day after all."

"That's not your mission, you idiot!" Azumi yelled. Yashichi silenced as he pointed out at the apartment's gate. It was Setsu. No book in his hand. Only Rirumu resting on his shoulder.

"There he is…." Azumi whispered. "Let's go!"

--------------------------------

"I'm so happy, Setsu! Thank you so much!"

"Oh no, it's nothing. It will be nice if we spend some quality time together. We'll just enjoy ourselves today." He smiled warmly.

"I really love theme parks!"

"So do I," Setsu replied. "Let's get going now. The opening will be in an hour."

"Okay!"

--------------------------------

"Miss Kaede, let's go now." It was Hirai, and he escorted Kaede from their apartment to the Matsutake Limousine.

"Yes, thanks, Mr. Hirai!" Kaede replied cheerfully.

As soon as they arrive at the car, Kaoru and Murumo popped out of it.

"Hello Kaede dear!"

"Good morning, Kaoru! Thanks for your invitation. We're really happy to spend this weekend with you." Kaede smiled warmly at him. This made his heart flutter with joy.

"Don't mention it!" Kaoru replied. _I'll do my best to make you happy today…_

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's get going then!"

The car zoomed away from the apartment building where Kaede lives.

--------------------------------

"Where do you think those two are going?" Azumi asked Yashichi as they were in the train station. "Oh crap, I don't know what's going on!"

Yashichi thought for a while. "Rirumu's with Setsu. Kaede's always with Mirumo. Rirumu likes to be with Mirumo at all times. Kaede wants Setsu to be with her too. Could it be a double date?" Yashichi told Azumi, and he noticed her expression maddening now.

He gulped. "No, I mean--- it's unlikely for Mirumo and Kaede to be here, right?"

Azumi thought on Yashichi's words. "I surely hope you're right, Yashichi…" she gave him her trademark scary glance. "Or else, you know what I'll do to you…"

The thoughts of being flushed on the toilet came into Yashichi's mind. He shivered. _Oh no, not that again!_

"What are you waiting for there? Let's go! Hurry up!"

"Yes!" Yashichi flew towards Azumi's direction, still following Setsu's.

Rirumu looked at the window as the train moved. "The scenery here's just perfect!"

"I knew you'd love to see something nice, so I picked a seat by the window." Setsu said.

"Setsu, are you sure it's alright to go without the others?"

He nodded. "Of course. I've told you it's our day-out, right? No one should interfere."

"Right." Rirumu agreed. "We'll have this day for fun."

--------------------------------

"Here we are now! Young master Kaoru, we'll just be around if you need help. Enjoy your time together!" Hirai told the two of them.

"Thanks a lot!" Kaoru said. "Come, Kaede! Let's ride the Ferris wheel!"

Kaede looked around. "Sure, by the way, where's Mirumo and Murumo?"

"Uh… I heard those two were planning to see some attraction somewhere here," he said. _Thanks, you two! I owe you a lot! Enjoy your candies and chocolates!_

"Oh wow, to hear that the brothers are having some kind of time together makes me happy!" Kaede exclaimed. "Let's leave them to be together and go on together too, okay?"

Kaoru blushed. "Y-Yes, as you wish…"

--------------------------------

"Where do you want to go first, Rirumu?"

Rirumu flew up and looked around the area. "How about the Ferris wheel?"

"Okay." Setsu replied. "Let's go there. On which direction is it?"

"Follow me!" she said cheerfully.

As they approached the Ferris Wheel queue, Rirumu spotted Kaede and Kaoru. She immediately looked around, with the hopes of finding Mirumo. She's certain that with Kaede around, Mirumo will be here too.

"What are you looking for, Rirumu? We're here already." Setsu said.

"I'm looking for my darling Mirumo!" she said. "And you know why? Because I saw Kaede here. She's over there!"

Rirumu pointed to the direction where Kaede is. To Setsu's surprise, she was there--- with Kaoru. Her ever cheerful disposition made his heart beat so fast, and her smiles made him blush.

_What's happening to me? When did I…_ then he glanced beside her. Kaoru, her number one suitor.

"Setsu?" Rirumu asked. "Are you alright?"

Then he clutched his fists. "I'm fine. Let's go now."

Then Azumi finally thought that this would be the finest chance.

"So that Kaede went out with the rich kid Kaoru, eh? I guess she's finally accepted defeat! Now Setsu's ALL MINE!" she laughed sinisterly, and then she looked at Yashichi.

"What is it?"

"Yashichi… make sure you go out with Rirumu now. Go together."

"Huh? But why?"

"Just do as I said, you moron!" she composed herself. "Hi Setsu!!!"

--------------------------------

Kaede looked behind her. "I think I just heard Azumi's voice! Weird," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing! Come on now!"

Setsu looked and then in a split-second, Azumi's beside him, grabbing his arm.

"Oh hi there, Rirumu! Are you waiting for someone?" Azumi said.

"No. we went here together and we don't have companions."

Azumi smiled. "What a coincidence! That's how me and Yashichi are!"

Yashichi was sweat-dropped. "Yes, we definitely are."

"What do you say on going on together?"

Setsu took a sidelong glance to Kaede and Kaoru. "Will that be fine, Rirumu?"

She thought for a while. _It would be better if it were Mirumo and Kaede…_ "Sure! The more the merrier, right?"

"Alright!"

Yashichi went near Rirumu. "Let's go in first!" he said.

"Okay, will they be fine?" she looked at Setsu. He smiled.

"You go along."

Azumi spotted where Kaede is. "OH! Isn't that Kaede? And LOOK! She's with KAORU!" she almost yelled. "Let's go to them and say hi!"

Setsu sighed. "Ok."

The two of them finally arrived near them. "Hey guys!"

"AZUMI???" Kaede exclaimed. "I wasn't imagining after all,"

She looked at the person behind her. "H-Hey isn't that… Setsu??"

"And you're with Kaoru now!" Azumi said. "So you guys are going out now, eh?"

"It's not what you think!"

"Don't deny it, Kaede-dear!"

Kaede sighed. "Believe me, Setsu! I swear we went out with Mirumo and Murumo, and it's not what she says!"

Setsu gazed at her for a while and he looked away. "Whatever." He suddenly pulled away from Azumi's grasp and left.

"Setsu, wait for me!!!" Azumi exclaimed. "See ya!"

Kaede felt sad. "Was that just a cold shoulder from Setsu? Why is he mad at me?"

Kaoru pulled her hand. "We're coming in next," he said. "Let's go now."

She just beamed at Kaoru. "Ok!"

--------------------------------


End file.
